


Unexpected Gift

by Smuttine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttine/pseuds/Smuttine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An other solavellan date in the fade ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kallielef](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kallielef).



> Here is a gift for the awsome artist Kallielef as it was her birthday. (check her work on tumblr, she's amazing!)  
> Fun fact, it's my very first attempt to write FLUFF! (unbelievable!!!!!)  
> I hope I succeed!

**UNEXPECTED GIFT**

 

 

You always wonder where and when he makes you fall asleep as you see yourself walking through the Fade with him. You just remember feeling at peace, resting your face against his broad chest or while he kisses you. However, you love the way he makes you forget the madness of what some call the « real world », even for a brief moment. As usual, he keeps silent. A usual, he holds your hand softly, his fingers sliding between yours as he steps quietly through a nice sunny clearing. He seems looking for something but you don't ask, savouring this moment of serenity. And here he stops, satisfied. There is fresh moss under your feet, mellifluous birds songs above you. He holds your other hand, brings the two of them to his mouth, looks at you deeply with the sweetest smile he ever gave you, and kisses them both.

 

  * Sit... please.




 

You give him a smile back and sit loosely. Kneeling to you, he runs the back of his fingers across your cheek then traces your jawline to hold your chin to his mouth. He kisses you once, twice, his full lips carressing the curves of yours. No tongue, no teeth... just the silk of his lips brushing past yours, very slowly. He moves a bit back to gaze at you. You think you're blushing but you don't care, already lost in his sharp blue eyes. Time just stops till you feel the brace of your sleeve falling itself of your shoulder. Now you're sure you're blushing so you pull your hand to put it back but Solas grabs your wrist before your reach it then kisses the back of your palm. His fingers run up your arm as his other hand keep your wrist slightly. He caresses your skin through the thin fabric of your wide sleeve, but when he reaches the losen brace, he avoids it and traces circles on your naked shoulder with the top of his long finger. You gently pull your head aside, offering your neck to his new kisses. He stops at your ear, deeply smelling the scent of your hair , and his hot breath makes you shiver discreetly. His hand now passes through your hair, holding your neck back as he presses your lips with his again, his fingers melting with your long loose braid. Some strands are already escaping from it, dancing in the tepid early evening breaze. He finally breaks the kiss, running the tips of his nose against the bridge of your own, till his foreheard goes on your, carefully pressing it to lay you on the moss.

 

You close your eyes as his fingers comb your loose strands, spreading them conscientiously around your face. You let your arms lay above your head as he seems to guide them subtly with brushing past them with the top of his fingers. He gives you a last kiss and when his lips slowly release yours, he gently rubs your chin with his thumb and bend it a bit down to let your mouth slightly opened.

 

  * Don't move...




 

Eyes still closed, you hear him kneeling back and unbelting something. You decide to keep quiet as he asks you to, but you notice he's pulling out something of a bag then you recognize the familliar sound of charcoal brushing paper. You smile but can't help asking, chuckling :

 

  * Solas, what's the point ? We're in the fade, you won't be able to bring this with you...

 




Then, the charcoal noise stops as he bends back to you. You can feel his breath approaching your ear but you keep your eyes sealed as he whispers to you:

 

  * I never forget what I draw, ma Vhenan, and ... you're so beautiful...

 




Then he pours some elven words you can't understand and you fall asleep again.

 

When you open your eyes, you're in your own bed, in your quarters. Has he brought you here back or did you never leave? You can't even remember. You shift nonchalantly in your pillows then notice a rolled parchement, sealed with a nice green ribbon with prophet's laurels bounded to it. You smile as you sit on your bed and blush lightly as you discover the portrait he mades of you. You let yourself fall back in your pillows, pressing the rough paper against your pounding chest, murmuring to yourself :

 

  * Ma serannas, emma lath...





End file.
